Dress and Tie
by morgancheyenne14
Summary: Germany discovers a shocking truth about his love, Italy. But there are secrets hidden behind this so called truth that are slowly revealed leading to their discovery that they are much better off together.
1. Always Love You

**Fan-fic numero quatro! :) hehe I'm so happy! Lol so this one is a GerIta of course (best yaoi pairing ever) but it does have some Spamano as well. Anyways, this one's dedicated to Iceland because she thinks she's so fly! Haha jk Iceland! ; P well, loves you guys! Reviews are totally welcome and I don't own Hetalia! *GERITA 4EVER***

_baby we'll dance through the nightcuz no one's got what we've got goinghappiness never held on to meuntil you helped me seethat together we're just better off_

_Dress and Tie-Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye_

**Chapter 1**

Ludwig walked into the room, and threw his bag down in a rage. Steam came out of his ears as he glanced over at Feliciano, who was fiddling with the iron cross around his neck. Feliciano looked up from the cross, a small tear in the corner of his eye.

"Gott verdammt Italien!" Ludwig yelled.

"I'm sorry Doitsu, but I just got out of control…." He paused and looked back at the cross dangling from his neck. The gift the large German had given him as a token of love, now felt heavy against his chest like it didn't belong there. Ludwig paused and ran his fingers through his slick blond hair. He chewed on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. How could the one person he let himself love betray him like Feliciano had?

He looked back over at the small Italian sitting on the couch. Those large amber eyes were full of tears while some leaked down is face. Feliciano looked back at him and straight through his icy blue eyes into his soul. Ludwig had seen that horrible night himself. Little did Ludwig know that France had forced Italy into it, but Feliciano wouldn't ever admit to that. He'd rather lose Ludwig.

"It was my fault Doitsu, I'm sorry. Big brother France came onto me and pulled on my curl. I just go too crazy…"

Feliciano's face was buried in his knees out of shame, and his body was rocking from the sobs. Ludwig went to the couch and stood over the Italian that he loved so much. He tilted Feliciano's head upwards toward him, and looked deep into his big, beautiful eyes.

"Feli, I think we need a break. We aren't good together, and we are just going to keep hurting each other. It's the best for both of us."

"No! Ludwig, please! Don't leave me! You'll be just as bad as Holy Rome! PLEASE!"

Feliciano fell to the floor grabbing onto the Germans leg. Ludwig bit his lip again, trying to hide any sign of weakness. He shook the Italian that he loved off of his leg and walked toward the room that they shared when he was here to gather his things, listening to Feliciano cry.

When he came out, Feliciano was curled in a ball sleeping on the floor. Tears stained his sweet, tan cheeks and Ludwig could see that he still shook from small whimpers even as he slept. He bent down next to the Italian, and kissed Feliciano's lips gently.

"I will always love you, no matter what."

With that Ludwig grabbed his bags and walked out of the Italian's home, letting one tear escape as he shut the door.

**Okay so there's chapter one :) I know it's short but I thought that was a good way to end it. I'm hoping to finish chapter two and get it to you soon, but no promises lol I really hope y'all enjoy my story and I'm praying that it ties together with the song like I want it to hehe Thanks for reading!**


	2. Big Brother's Love

**Haha so here is chapter 2 to my first multi-chapter fanfic! :) Now I know some of you are like "WHAT?" from the first chapter but its all good, cuz I got this! Lol (yay for George Lopez quotes)…anywho! I'm really excited for this chapter, cuz big brother steps in to try and save the day hehe (we all know how that's gonna turn out) ;) lol well here ya go! Ps. I don't own Hetalia! Loves you guys 3**

_baby we'll dance through the night  
>cuz no one's got what we've got going<br>happiness never held on to me  
>until you helped me see<br>that together we're just better off_

_Dress and Tie-Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye_

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMN POTATO EATING BASTARD DO NOW?"

Feliciano knew he shouldn't have gone to Spain's to see Romano. As soon as Romano had opened the door and see the tears on his brother's face, he started ranting and raving. He had difficulty showing how much he cared about his "fratello" but when someone hurt him, he would definitely stand up to them.

"I'm gonna have to beat that bastard within an inch of his fucking life!"

Feliciano didn't want Romano to hurt Ludwig, He still loved him, and it wouldn't do anybody any good. Feliciano lunged for Romano as he charged for the door. "Stop you little bastard," he yelled, but the small brunette would not let go.

"Don't hurt Diotsu! Please! He left me for good reason!"

"What reason could he have? He promised to never leave you!"

Feliciano paused. Should he tell his protective older brother the truth about what had happened between him and Francis? Or should he just say it was an accident and that he was the one who'd made the mistake, not Ludwig for assuming that it had been mutual? He may be weak, and show it most of the time, but he wouldn't do it in this situation. He wouldn't show that he was so weak that Francis had the chance to take advantage of him.

"I slept with France…."

Romano stood with his jaw hanging to the floor, when Antonio walked in. He walked over and pushed up Romano's chin. "Close your mouth Roma baby," he said walking into the kitchen, tossing Feliciano a small wave. Romano finally gained the ability to speak.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Feliciano winced at his brother's harsh voice. He curled back into himself, and kept reminding himself that it was for Ludwig. He knew that Romano by himself couldn't hurt Ludwig, but, combined with Spain, Belgium, possibly France, and maybe Prussia, he most likely could. Romano kept ranting.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing? Did you think about that fucking German through that at all? Did you feel sorry? I know I hate the bastard, but I think I'd prefer him over that douche bag France!"

Antonio listened and then spoke up, "Wait…what's this about France?"

"This dumbass I call a brother slept with him."

"What? No that can't be right….I thought you were with Germany."

Feliciano's eyes started to fill with tears. He couldn't stand hearing the way Spain put it. _I thought you _were_ with Germany. _It hurt too much. He turned and ran out of the house towards his home where his one true love would no longer be waiting for him.

Romano watched his brother run out of the house crying. He acted like he hated Feliciano, but he didn't want him to get hurt. Spain looked at the pain in Romano's eyes. He walked over and held his boyfriend in his arms.

"He will be okay Roma, don't worry." Antonio leaned down and kissed him. Romano melted into it and as they broke away said, "I really hope so…"

**End of chapter two :) haha I will get chapter three out asap! Hope y'all are enjoying this fanfic, especially you Iceland lol Chapter three is on its way!**


	3. That Horrible Night

**Hey chickadees and wallabies! (haha I have no idea what that even means :3) Well I have finally got around to chapter 3! I know it took FOREVER! And I know they are quite short (well not really this one), but maybe that just means more! lol Hope yall enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

**I do NOT own Hetalia! xoxo**

_baby we'll dance through the nightcuz no one's got what we've got goinghappiness never held on to meuntil you helped me seethat together we're just better off_

_Dress and Tie-Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye_

**Chapter 3**

Feliciano slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall, finally letting the tears flow. It was hard being strong, especially since he had never had to before. Ludwig had always been there to be strong for him, but now he was gone. That French asshole was to blame here! It was all his fault, no one else's!

Feliciano began to remember what had happened that horrible night, the night that Francis had taken everything away from him. He had stolen the one thing that was supposed to belong to Ludwig, the only thing they hadn't yet shared. He stared from across the living room into the open kitchen. He could see the island where it had all taken place, and he couldn't help flashing back to the event.

_Feliciano had just gotten home from taking a walk in the park. It was more like a jog since he had actually felt like some exercise that day. He knew Ludwig would be surprised that he had actually done some work, but that he would also be proud of his boyfriend. They had been official for six months that day, and they were going to celebrate a half-anniversary._

_Feliciano started to gather the things he needed to make pasta for their dinner that night when he heard a knock on the door. He put down the spoon he was using to stir the sauce, and went to see who it was. When he opened the door, Francis stood leaning against the entryway._

_"Bon jour mon ami," he said cocking a sideways grin._

_"Oh hello there Francis, what are you doing here?"_

_"Coming to see you of course! May I say you are looking gorgeous today."_

_"Uhm, grazi," Feliciano was genuinely surprised. He had not expected Francis to show up, but show up he had. Francis pushed past Feliciano and made his way inside. Feliciano noticed he was carrying an almost empty bottle of vodka in one hand, and realized now that he was half-drunk. Feliciano knew when Francis was completely drunk and knew he wasn't to that point, but he also knew it was dangerous to be around him even when he was even half-drunk._

_He stepped toward Francis who was now seated on the couch in the entryway. Francis took down the last of the vodka in the bottle and threw it down on the floor. It shattered and Feliciano jumped, then ran to get the broom and dustpan out of the pantry. He swept up the mess quickly, wondering why Francis had really come to his place. Maybe he thought Romano would be here instead of at Antonio's. Fat chance of that. Romano was always at Antonio's, so why had the Frenchman decided to show up?_

_As Feliciano emptied the glass into the trashcan by the island in the kitchen, Francis grabbed the wine out of the fridge and poured two glasses. Feliciano saw him slip something put of his pocket but didn't really see what it was. Francis took one glass in his own hand, then handed Feliciano the other._

"_A toast mon ami, to you and the German for lasting this long!" Their glasses clanked together in the air and Feliciano slowly took it to his lips. The wine poured down his throat slowly. It was a lovely wine he had picked out himself from the cellar earlier that week. He knew that Ludwig would be appreciative of it that night. Even the German, who always preferred beer, could appreciate good wine._

_He went over to the stove, ignoring Francis' presence, and stirred the pasta sauce. He was making idle chit-chat as he stirred, but all of a sudden the world started to spin . He lost his balance and fell over. Two strong arms caught him and in the whirl, all he could see was blond hair._

"_Doitsu," he asked. A voice registered but he couldn't make out if it was Ludwig's or not. If it was, he wondered if he had sent Francis home. He heard, who he thought was Ludwig, say, "Happy half-anniversary," and then hands slid into his pants. They rubbed his ass slowly, and then found their way to the front of his pants causing him to gasp and moan softly._

_He instantly became hard, and felt the hands caressing his erection thoughtfully. 'Ludwig' moved them to the island and slowly pulled down his pants and underwear until they were wrapped around his ankle. The room was spinning, but Feliciano thought it was because of this new feeling of pleasure. He heard another zipper, and then clothing hitting the floor. _

_Suddenly he was bent over the island, and something hard was pushing at his entrance. The pain was unbearable as his partner pushed all the was into him, and he felt hot liquid dripping between his legs and down his thighs. He squealed at the sensation, and caught his partner saying something like "virgin" and "take it slow". He felt 'Ludwig' pulling out and thrusting back it in a not-so-slow manner._

_The room was still swirling and he was barely holding onto consciousness as his partner started slamming back into him with extreme force. His partner kept pounding into him deeper and deeper. The thrust became faulty and he felt a hot liquid shoot into him, and then his own load shot onto his stomach and the counter. He felt horrible, and he started to realize something was wrong. He knew Ludwig would never treat him with such blatant disregard. Ludwig would ask if he was okay or in pain, not keep going as if he was fucking an inanimate object, void of feeling. He also knew that his and Ludwig's first time would not be horrible._

_It started to register that Francis had in fact not left, but that he had tried to trick Feliciano into thinking he _was_ Ludwig, when he heard that familiar accent filling his ears. Ludwig was yelling, but he couldn't comprehend what. He then heard that other voice explaining that they had just gotten our of control, and then he felt Francis pull out of him. He tried to protest but when he looked up to tell Ludwig what happened, he saw the blond head bobbing out of the door. _

_He laid his head on the counter. The world was swirling more and more. He felt Francis lean over his back and start mumbling in his ear. He made out one thing before he slipped into the darkness, "works every time."_

Feliciano was curled up on his bed now, where he had woken up the day after that horrible night. He had woke up the next day with only that memory, and glimpses of it happening again and again afterwards. He had went to see if he'd been drugged, and sure enough the doctor found traces of Rohypnol in his system.

When Ludwig had came to get his things the next day, he didn't have the heart to explain. Ludwig had looked so crushed, and Feliciano knew he could have fought back. He'd also made the mistake of thinking the blond hair was his not Francis', and it was the stupidest thing he had done in his entire life.

He reached over and grabbed the iron cross necklace off his bedside table. He hugged the one thing Francis could never take away from him tightly, making sure it was positioned right over his heart. Only Ludwig could take this away from him, and Feliciano dreaded the day he'd want it back.

**AH! Ok so I know I suck at writing the rape, but when I get to the lemon I will definitely get help :) lol I really appreciate reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! 3 If I dont get at least 10 reviews i may not add another chapter. Also check out my other USUK story. I will get chapter 2 out on that one ASAP! lol okay love you guys!**


	4. Swears Revenge

**Well since a certain user (Rebel JR) wanted me to update so badly I shall! :) So here is chapter 4 out quick fast and in a hurry! haha I was home sick today so i had nothing better to do :3 In this chapter i will worn you to prepare for angst from both parties of our Gerita pair in the next few chapters and we have everyone in on some lovey-doveyness this chapter! (well except for Germany and Italy D:) Well enjoy! Reviews please? and I don't own Hetalia, only this plot (but Feli is totally my bitch) haha**

_Baby we'll dance through the night_

_cuz no one's got what we got going_

_happiness never held onto me _

_until you helped me see_

_that together we're just better off_

_Dress and Tie- Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye_

**Chapter 4**

It had been three long weeks since Ludwig had seen Feliciano, and he knew the world meeting today would be total hell. He got to the meeting room and almost chickened out of opening the door, but surely his brother Gilbert wouldn't represent their country today. He was probably too busy trying to steal Eliziveta away to care.

The German opened the door slowly, and walked inside. Ludwig scanned the room and it seemed Feliciano hadn't shown up yet. He was shocked by the amount of disappointment he felt when he couldn't spot Feliciano's face. Then, he took another good look around the room.

It seemed like everyone had someone there to love them, except for him. Alfred was idly twirling a strand of Arthur's hair, who was blushing madly, but staring at him with love. Ivan and Wang were snuggled next to each other whispering sweet nothing's in each others ear. Then, he saw Antonio. He was standing in the corner of the room with Romano, laying soft feathery kisses all over Romano's neck.

Greece was tangled up with Kiku, and even France was snuggling...the air? Ludwig then realized that Alfred's brother (whatever his name was), was in the chair next to Francis, smiling softly and blushing at the Frenchman. He became infuriated wondering how America's brother could be around that ass. Did he know what had happened between him and Feliciano?

He ignored it, hoping that Francis had the nerve to tell him. He also though maybe they could have started dating after the fact, seeing how he never really noticed ... _Canadia? _he thought...before. All of a sudden, his head snapped back to where Romano and Antonio were now kissing each other softly. He wondered if Romano was there to represent Italy today. He marched to their corner and pulled them apart. He turned Romano to face toward him.

"Where is your bruder," Ludwig asked impatiently.

"Dammit you potato bastard, couldn't you see I was a little busy here? And why the fuck do you care? You two are splits-ville now right? But if you wanna know so bad, I'm just here for Antonio, not to represent Italy. Feli should be showing up any second now, though I have to say he's not in good shape."

Just then, Feliciano walked into the room. The iron cross he usually wore wasn't around his neck, and neither was his usual blue tie. Instead he wore his black long-sleeved shirt, with one sleeve down and the other rolled up. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Ludwig was about to run and hug and kiss Feliciano all over until they both forgot about it, about everything either of them had ever done wrong, but he caught himself. Feliciano had cheated on him, and on a special night. They were supposed to be together in that special way that night, but that wouldn't happen now.

Feliciano sat down as far away from France and (Canada!) that he possibly could. He continued to stare down at the table, not bothering to pay attention as Alfred began to speak. The entire meeting went by like they usually did, minus Feliciano's rambling. Ludwig missed his chatter about cute kittens, or pasta. It was those little things that had made the German fall in love.

After the meeting. Ludwig was the last to leave, except for Feliciano who still sat in his chair staring down at the table. He was playing with the sleeve that was rolled down, absently rolling it up a tiny bit and then back down again. When Feliciano rolled his sleeve up again, Ludwig noticed two red slashes across his left wrist.

Shocked, Ludwig slipped out of the door. He grabbed that same wrist where he'd seen the cuts on Feliciano, and let a tear fall. Was his ex-lover cutting? Was it because they had broken up? No, it wasn't that, it couldn't have been. Then, was it because Francis had moved on?

The German felt complete anger for the Frenchman now. If he had pushed Feliciano to this point there was no forgiving him. No one was allowed to hurt his one true love like that, even if said love had hurt him. He swore that he would get revenge on Francis if he was the cause of this.

**So our boy is on the right track...somewhat...(he will figure it out eventually I promise) Thanks to Rebel Jr for making me feel bad enough to write this in like 2 hours :3 haha I hope yall enjoy, please review! Love you guys (less than 3!)**


	5. That Final Click

**Hey guys :3 Here is chapter 5! yay! Sorry it took forever! I know you guys are sooo excited to find out what is gonna go down between Germany and France (and all the angst between Germany and Italy too) Well here we go! I do not own Hetalia, but Feli is still my bitch ;)**

_baby we will dance through the night_

_cuz no one's got what we got going_

_happiness never held onto me _

_until you helped me see_

_that together we're just better off_

_Dress and Tie- Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye_

**Chapter 5**

**Feli POV (I haven't been putting this lately but I think y'all get who's POV its from)**

Did Ludwig see? Feliciano knew Ludwig had stayed longer than the others, just staring at him. He hadn't really noticed his Doitsu was there until he'd rolled up his sleeve too far. He had to of seen the cuts. They were all up his arm, how could he not have noticed? Ever since the night Ludwig had left, he'd been cutting. Anytime he even thought about Ludwig leaving, he would find something to make that pain go away.

Francis didn't matter to him now. Yes, what he had done was wrong, but all Feliciano wanted now was to get Ludwig back. He was too scared to tell him though. He was afraid that if he told Ludwig everything, he wouldn't forgive him for not fighting back. Maybe even for not realizing it wasn't him in the first place. It was too confusing for him to contemplate.

He left the meeting room after what felt like hours. As he made his way back home, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to be a tall blonde figure following behind him. He kept walking, but when he reached his front door, he grew too curious. He turned and stood face-to-face with the man he loved. Ludwig's eyes had dark circles under them, like he hadn't slept in weeks. Feliciano hadn't noticed this in the meeting, but that was because he had a difficult time looking into those perfect blue orbs without breaking down. The Italian also noticed that Ludwig had something in his eyes gleaming behind the sleep deprived haze. It looked like love.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said with a nod. Feliciano nearly melted at the sound of his name on those lips. No matter how cold it sounded. He tried to gain his composure as much as possible. He didn't want Ludwig to see him weak anymore. He wanted to be strong.

"L-Ludwig," Feliciano replied with a nod. So much for composure. Ludwig looked as though he was going to say something. Feliciano bit his bottom lip in anticipation, hoping that he wanted him back. Ludwig opened his mouth and then closed it, looking towards the ground. Feliciano could see he was scrunching up his face as if he were in pain, and wondered if it was his fault that Ludwig was in pain.

The German turned around and began to walk away. Before Feliciano could stop himself he screamed it at the top of his lungs. The three words he'd said so many times before, but now they were like a life line. He needed to know if Ludwig still cared. "I love you!"

**Ludwig POV**

He turned around slowly staring wide-eyed at the Italian. Had he really just said that? Right now? He looked at Feliciano who was on the verge of tears. Those golden brown eyes bore into him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Feliciano and crushed their lips together. Feliciano whimpered slightly, but then his fingers were in Ludwig's hair, pulling it out of its perfectly combed shape. Ludwig sighed slightly at the feeling of those small fingers grabbing a hold of his hair and tugging softly. He took this as his queue, and picked up the small Italian. Feliciano's legs wrapped around his waist. They backed up and hit Feliciano's front door. That's when they both seemed to realize that they were still outside...and farther away from the bed.

Ludwig reached behind Feliciano and opened the door. They rushed inside, Feliciano still in Ludwig's arms, and found another wall to press up against. Their tongues were now exploring each other's mouths, reveling in the taste. It seemed as though they could stay like this, but Ludwig was being greedy. He wanted all of Feliciano, right now. He slowly unbuttoned the Italian's shirt as he kissed down his neck. He let it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Then he guided Feliciano's hands to his shirt buttons, and the Italian began popping them open one by one.

Ludwig let his hands graze over the tanned chest, caressing each nipple with his thumbs. Feliciano moaned softly when he did, and Ludwig smiled to himself. He had gotten his shirt off and it joined Feliciano's on the floor. Ludwig's hands grazed over Feliciano's skin more, then he moved them down the tanned back and under the hem of Feliciano's pants. He reached and squeezed the other's ass softly, but he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Feliciano jumped, and let his legs fall from their place around Ludwig's waist. He practically crawled to the corner of the room only a few feet away, and tucked his legs up to where his knees touched his chin.

Ludwig stared in confusion as his one true love began crying. He had thought that Feliciano wanted this. Ludwig knew he did, but could he not have it? Francis had gotten to be that close with Feliciano, why not him? That's when his earlier suspicions were confirmed. He saw the inside of Feliciano's bare forearms. The right one was clean and perfect, but the left one was a different story. It was covered with red lines going horizontally across the tanned skin there. Ludwig walked closer towards the crying Italian. Feliciano's head was facing down in his knees. Ludwig reached out a hand and touched his arm. The Italian jerked it away and Ludwig looked at Feliciano, who's head had shot up. The love Ludwig knew he wore in his eyes, was met with pure hatred in Feliciano's. He screamed, "Don't touch me Francis!" and then looked shocked. That's when Ludwig practically heard a 'click' in his own mind. He stormed to the door. Feliciano had stood up and was chasing after him, shouting something, but he couldn't comprehend. He was filled to the brim with such loathing for that French bastard. He got to the door, slammed it open, and sprinted towards France's house. He would definitely get revenge now, even if it was the last thing he did.

**Soooooo? You like it? lol I hope so :) Now Germany get's to kick some ass baby! but sadly little Feli has a misconception as to why Ludwig ran out...and we will see how that goes over in chapter 6 lol i want 6 reviews for chapter 6 so get your friends and tell them to read it! lol otherwise i won't waste my time writing. **

**Other news: Chapter 2 of What I Wanted to Say should be out today and maybe Chapter one of a new story which will not be Hetalia I am sad to say.**

**Enjoy my cuteness and I Love You All!**


	6. Punishment

**Hey guys! :) Yay, so here's chapter 6 of Dress and Tie! Sorry it's taking so long but I've been really busy with my school's one act play (which I should be memorizing lines for right now but instead I'm pleasing you guys lol ;D) Anywho get ready for an ass whooping! ;) This chapter is gonna be longer than my others but y'all are ok with that right? Of course you are! : P well here we go!**

**Note: I DON"T FUCKING OWN HETALIA! Come on if I did I wouldn't be putting this shit on here! ;) (Feli's my bitch just btw lol)**

_Baby we'll dance through the night, cuz no one's got what we got going_

_Happiness never held onto me, until you helped see_

_That together we're much better off_

_Dress and Tie – Darren Criss and Charlene_ _Kaye_

**Chapter 6**

**Feliciano POV**

_NO, NO, NO, _Feliciano thought as he watched Ludwig disappear through his door. He had called him Francis. That was the worst possible thing he knew he could do. He knew Ludwig was mad at him because of mistaking France for him, and now he'd called him Francis.

There it was again. That tight twisting in his chest that made it hard to breathe was back. He needed to distract himself from the pain in his chest. Fuck, this wouldn't have been happening if he wouldn't have thought of that horrible night. Francis had grabbed his ass like Ludwig had, except it felt right with Ludwig. None the less, he had freaked out and called Ludwig, Francis.

He went upstairs to his room and found what he was looking for. It was a medium sized box cutter that Antonio had left at the house one time. Feliciano drew up his left sleeve and counted the six scars. He slid the blade of the box cutter out of the handle and put it to his forearm right below the cut closest to his elbow. The blade broke skin easily, and red-black blood began to seep from the cut.

Feliciano felt the pain in his chest decrease as the pain in his arm increased. He could breathe a little steadier now that his heart didn't feel like it was going to explode, and that's all he needed. "Sono Ludwig spiacente," he said softly. He finished the cut, and only then realized he'd cut a little deeper than normal and there was blood dripping onto the tile in the bathroom where he sat.

He grabbed a rag and cleaned it up, then held it to the cut to stop the blood. The rag was soaked when the cut had stopped pouring the red-black liquid. He went into his bedroom again after cleaning the blade. He laid down on his bed thinking about Ludwig. The iron cross laid on his bedside table and for the first time since Ludwig had left the night Francis had ruined it all; he couldn't even look at it.

**Ludwig POV**

He reached Francis' house in a matter of minutes it seemed like. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. It didn't make since for Feliciano to cheat on him. He was the most faithful person Ludwig had ever known, but he had been too blinded with jealousy that night to even juggle the idea that maybe, Feliciano had been raped.

He knocked on Francis' front door with an insistent pounding. When, there was no answer he did it again, but a bit harder. He heard a voice call from inside the house, and right on time it flew open revealing the French bastard. Ludwig didn't even let Francis get a word in before his fist collided with his jaw.

The force pushed Francis inside and Ludwig followed suit. He grabbed Francis' ruffled collar and pushed him up against a wall. He held the Frenchman a good 6 inches off the ground.

"Mon ami, please! What is so wrong?"

"You know very well what is wrong you French asshole! I know what you did to my Italy!"

Ludwig thought about what he'd said and realized that was how he wanted to think of it. Feliciano was his, and no one else's, to have. He heard someone call Francis from the other room. It wasn't a familiar voice, but another _very_ familiar voice chimed in afterwards.

"Yeah Francis, dude! What's taking so long bro?"

What the fuck was Alfred doing at Francis' house? Then Ludwig remembered France sitting next to that one guy at the world meeting, America's brother. He realized that that was the other voice. Alfred was probably visiting him, or keeping an eye on the douche bag his brother was in love with.

"Listen very carefully Francis," Ludwig practically growled, "I want you to tell America's brother what you did to Feli."

"Germany dear, my Matthew knows already."

"How can you, or him, treat it like it's nothing, you bastard?"

"I was in a drunken stupor! You cannot blame me for that, no? Besides, it was quite enjoyable. Did you know your little Italian is quite the screamer?"

Ludwig lost it at that and let Francis fall. He pounced on the Frenchman and held him down with all his strength, which wasn't very hard seeing as the German had a lot more muscle. He let his fist collide expertly into the Frenchman's jaw over and over again.

Francis' cries brought Matthew and Alfred into the entryway hallway where the German and Francis fought. To no avail, Matthew tried pulling Ludwig off of Francis, but it did no good. Germany just kept hitting France.

You could definitely see how powerful Ludwig was by the damage he'd caused. Francis' nose was bloodied and slightly crooked. His right eye was swollen shut and starting to form a bruise. His lip was split, and it looked as though he was missing a tooth or two.

Alfred intervened and pulled Germany away from France. Ludwig could tell he was worried that he just might have killed Francis. Matthew was cradling Francis now, and stroking his slightly blood-matted hair. Alfred drug Ludwig outside, and he knew that the American wanted to know just what the hell happened.

"What the hell happened?"

See? Ludwig sighed and stared at his right knuckles which were slightly sore from knocking Francis into next week. Alfred looked around patiently waiting for a response.

"About a month ago….."

"Yeah? Go on dude."

"Me and Feli split because….well….I had walked in on him and Francis. Though I had thought it was mutual….it seems Francis raped Feliciano, and I was just so angry with that pervy bastard."

Alfred's jaw was wide open. He muttered something about taking care of France's punishment, and then something about his brother. Then, he told Ludwig to go home to Feliciano, and he did just that. As soon as Alfred uttered the words, Ludwig was racing home to hold his love again.


	7. Deep Sleep

**Here is Chapter 7 of Dress and Tie! :) I know I know! I feel HORRIBLE! I haven't updated this story in so fucking long, but I have been MEGA busy! I am so so so so sorry! Well I'm going to get this story finished up soon and ill also be working on my USUK! :) so anyway here ya are!**

**P.S I don't own Hetalia! (Wait! Why am I still saying this? Don't you guys know this?)**

_Baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cuz no ones got what we got going_

_Happiness never held onto me_

_Until your helped me see_

_That together we're just better off_

_Dress and Tie- Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye_

**Chapter 7**

**Feliciano POV**

"_Francis?" Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a questioning glare. Oh no…had he done it again? Feliciano looked down at himself. The scars on his wrist looked like they had been stitched closed, but were slowly coming undone. Ludwig stood, towering over Feliciano as if he were 10 feet tall, and the Italian had never felt so tiny._

"_Why, Feliciano? Why do you always think of him instead of me?" Feliciano didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he had done. What had happened? Then he remembered their passionate reunion._

Don't touch me Francis!

Oh yeah, _he thought as he continued to stare up at Ludwig. Ludwig shook his head in disappointment and turned away. He walked until he completely disappeared and Feliciano was left there with nothing. He looked back down at his wrists where the stitches had come fully undone and blood was pouring from the wounds. He watched, but did nothing. Why should he? He had nothing left to live for. He lay down on his side and felt the iron cross jingle around his neck. He reached up to hold it to his chest, not caring that the blood was staining his shirt. He held it over his heart as he drifted off into the bright light._

Feliciano shot up in bed. His heart was racing and he could feel the sweat that was streaming down his back. He still held the iron cross in his hand hoping that the pain in his heart would go away soon. What would it take? He thought of Ludwig and how he must be better off without him. He knew Ludwig could find someone better than him, but he still hoped that Ludwig would come home to him. That he would hold Feliciano in his arms and make the pain disappear.

His heart burned with the ache of need he felt for Ludwig. He just wanted it to go away. The Italian looked down at his wrist. The red lines shone out at him, beckoning him to create just one more. What harm could it do? He only wanted the pain in his chest to dissipate for a while, and that's what those little scars had done. They had made what felt like the most intense pain, slight in comparison.

He found the box cutter and went back into the bathroom. He lay down in the tub and turned on the water, letting it run over his skin. The warmth seemed to be absorbed into him as he opened the box cutter and placed it on his wrist in the small space directly below his palm. He wasn't worried about cutting too deep; actually he didn't think he would mind at all. The Italian pushed down on his skin. The blade sliced through the skin easily but it wasn't enough. He pushed down harder and watched as blood poured down his wrist and mingled with the bath water. There was so much blood…..

Feliciano knew he'd hit his vein. He knew he could bleed out then and there. He also knew that meant he would never see Ludwig again. He looked down at his wrist once again. The liquid pouring from it seemed to be never ending. He sat in the tub as he lost so much of his blood and drifted off into a deep sleep he wasn't sure he'd wake up from.

**Ludwig POV**

The German ran into Feliciano's house. He looked around the living room for his Italian lover but he wasn't there. Then he heard the faint sound of water running upstairs. He walked up the stairs to Feliciano's bedroom where the door was slightly ajar. He opened it and saw the bed wasn't made and the Italian's room was filthy. Ludwig knew something was wrong because Feli always cleaned. Then he looked to the bathroom door.

Water was seeping out from beneath the door soaking the carpet. Ludwig tried opening the door but it was locked. He knocked a few times. "Feli?" he called. "Feliciano?" he called again, but there was no answer. "Feliciano, mein liebe! Bitte answer me!" he screamed. Again there was no answer. Ludwig finally kicked the door open and charged into the bathroom.

Germany looked through the steam at the tub. There lay his lover, unconscious, his wrist laying over the edge of the tub was slit and deeply from what the German could see. He rushed to the Italian's side and shut off the water. He was still clothed but his tan skin was extremely pale. Ludwig shook him but no matter what he did, Feliciano would not wake. The strong man picked up the small frail boy and carried him down the stairs, grabbing a shirt he found along the way and wrapping it around his lover's wrist to stop the bleeding.

Tears were already streaming down his face as he ran out the door and down the street to the nearest hospital. When he got there nurses rushed to his aid. They took Feliciano deeper into the hospital to try and patch him up. All the doctors were speaking Italian and Ludwig used what little he knew to decipher Feli's condition.

One of the doctors said he had lost a lot of blood. Another said something he knew meant critical. Ludwig sunk to the floor and just cried. He may never get to see his Feliciano again. Then he realized he should be there with Feliciano. He stood up and stormed to the ER bypassing anyone who tried to get in his way. One doctor stopped him. "My good sir, we cannot allow you into the operating room." Ludwig just stared at the man with burning eyes. "That man in there is mein lover and I will do whatever it takes to be with him." He marched past the doctor and as soon as he walked into the room….the line went flat.

**OMG! I know….CLIFFHANGER! lol but I just love torturing you guys X3 so I will get chapter 8 out asap but idk when asap will be because I am officially employed as of today sooooo….anyways im going to get chapter 3 of What I Wanted to Say out hopefully tmrrw! Until next time ;)**


End file.
